A Moment
by Rapunsel
Summary: An entry from Zelda's diary.


I realize that I have not written for quite some time, diary, and for that I apologize. I have been rather busy lately, and have not had the time to share my thoughts with you. There is so much to catch up on! The impending war, the new servants, and of course… him. You do know who…

Ah well, first things first. The war. I heard father talking about it yesterday. It seems that some of the Gerudo have been causing trouble with the Zora again, and Hyrule being Hyrule, we have decided to step in. Oh, I do love wars! I wish so very much that I were a man, and could join the others in fighting! Though if I were a prince instead, perhaps I would not be allowed to fight anyway. How sad. Wars are so very romantic. The brave princess aiding her people… oh, that could be me! I shall ask father about it. He'll never let me, of course. But perhaps he would call in Link again, and how wonderful that would be! I can see them trying to talk me out of it… Or perhaps Link weeping over me if I am injured… he would hold me, and… But I must not be foolish! Anyway, I do hope we go into war. It would be a lovely change of pace.

Then there's the new servants. Father got angry last week, and fired the whole lot of them! The old ones, that is. We have a new cook, and several others, though they're rather unimportant. The new cook, however… he's quite handsome! Though he can not even try to stand up to my one beloved…

Oh, I can not hold it in any longer. I simply must write about him! We spent a day together last week… it was lovely. Of course, we did not leave the castle grounds, and there were guards all around, but we made up for it the next day. But that comes later. 

Link and I decided to spend the day together in the garden, last Tuesday, I believe. It was such a wonderful day! The sky was sunny, not a cloud in sight. The tamed birds were singing so cleverly. It was all perfect. Well, except for the guards and things mentioned earlier. 

The next day, though, we were alone together. I convinced father ( And it took a LOT of convincing!) to allow me to accompany Link to Kakariko Village. We rode the whole way. On the way home, however, the horses seemed exhausted… perhaps because of the potion I gave them? Hmmm…. We decided to stop and rest a while. It was dark by then, and a bit cold. Link built a fire, and we sat by it. I, not wanting him to suspect anything, sat opposite him. After a bit of " shivering", he told me to come and sit by him. We sat together with a blanket over our shoulders. It was blissful. Link put an arm around me, which was kind. Though I wished something more would happen, alas, it never did. I knew, deep down, that it wouldn't, but a girl can dream! 

When we got back to the castle, it was quite late, and father was very angry. I got in so much trouble! But is worth it. I would gladly do it all again. 

But this past week that brought such pleasure also brought with it a great deal of pain. I discovered only a day or two ago that Link has someone. That ranch girl, I can not remember her name right now. It was at breakfast, the royal messenger brought down a letter that had been sent to him. Link opened it, and the happiness that spread across his face while reading it… it both saddens me and pleases me. I want nothing but for Link to be happy, but I wish to have his heart for my own. Alas, it does not seem that that is an option right now. 

I know not what to do! I lie, I can not bear to think of him, the one I truly love, with that farm girl. He deserves someone better! She is far below him, and is truly not worthy. She can not appreciate him for who he truly is! And yet, for once, I am powerless to do anything. One does not usually find a princess in that position. But I can not force them apart, for doing so would only turn Link against me as well. I must find a way! It would see that there is nothing to do, then, but wait. And that worries me, for she is of the marrying age, and that they may be bound together… I can not think of it. 

Oh, diary, all I want is for him to hold me in his arms! To feel love. Why should I not be so privileged? I am every bit as beautiful as the farm girl, if not more, and far more deserving of his love. Diary, this predicament is causing tears to roll from my eyes. They will leave watermarks on you, perhaps, but that is not enough. They will not show the pain that I feel! I want, I need to remember every bit of this emotion that floods me right now. For as upsetting as it is, I may not have these feelings for him forever… The love that I feel may blow by. But I do not want to forget this. My love for him is what keeps me going. And he can not see that. He is so very far away right now, gone to visit the ranch girl I suppose, and I can not bear our separation. But I must. I will be strong. Though he cares not for me, and it pains my heart to say this, perhaps he is better where he is. If he were close by, yet inaccessible, I believe that it would be ever so much worse. 

I shall write again soon, but I must go now, dry my tears and prepare for dinner. Perhaps I shall see the cook…? Till then, my dearest diary. 

- Zelda 


End file.
